I Hear Lies ON HOLD
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: I'm a mutant, and we're being persecuted just because we're different than you. I'm a mutant and this is my side of the story on how we became somewhat respected.
1. Character Info

Gender: Female.

Name: Valentine Avery Sterling.

As Played By: Candice Swanepoel.

Nickname(s): Val, Cupid, Detector.

Birthday: August 6th, 1988.

Age: 22.

Height/Weight: 5' 10", 130 lbs.

Appearance: (/m/aoqmb6/3), 38C breasts.

Occupation: Student, X-men, future graphic novelist.

Personality: Happy go lucky, always smiling, smart, gets angry when you mess with her friends.

Wears: Anything.

Abilities: Can hear lies (Ex. when someone lies, she can hear the truth in her head).

Family: Corporal James Sterling (Grandfather, WW 2, Vietnam vet), Mary Sterling (Grandma/ fathers mother), Lt. Colonel Jackson Sterling (Father), Michelle Sterling (Mother- Deceased), Jessica Sterling (Older Sister), Nathan Sterling (Older brother), Stephanie Sterling (Younger Sister), Neil Sterling (Younger Brother), Master Sergeant Matthew 'Ghost' Lestrange (Future Husband).

Friends: Hannah Lee, Angela Montero, (more will be introduced as the story goes).

Tattoo(s): (/m/aoqmb7/3).

Piercing(s): Belly Button, Bar in right cartilage, 4x bottom of right ear, 3x bottom left ear and 2x in cartilage (like where a bar would be), Labret.

Weapon(s): Guns, Knives, Hand to Hand, a car (will be explained later).

Pets: A Male German Shepard named Jethro (Adopted from McGee). A Black stallion named Spartan (Rescued).

Favorite Quote: "Yes, I am insane, but every now and then, I have these horrible periods of boredom where I have to act normal like you."

Other: Was sent to Xavier's for a 'higher' learning when she was 12. Owns a 1967 Chevy impala convertible, with a modern stereo system, the inside is all fixed but the outside looks like a rusted piece of junk. Can speak in many languages, thanks to her father and grandfather. Knows several forms of martial arts.

* * *

Matthew's Delta Unit (pairs: 1&2, 3&4, 5&6, 7&8):

1. 1st Lieutenant Matthew 'Ghost' Lestrange- Eric Bana.  
2. Sergeant First Class Richard 'R.J.' Winters Junior- Tom Wisdom

3. Sergeant Jackson 'J.D.' Daniels- Christian Bale.  
4. Master Sergeant Kieran 'Joker' O' Connell- Karl Urban (from Bourne Supremacy)

5. Sergeant First Class Caleb 'Pyro' D' Mairrano- Paul Walker.  
6. Staff Sergeant Hikaru 'Spazz' Inuzuma- Aiba Hiroki.

7. Staff Sergeant Adrian 'L.A.' Drake- Jason Behr.  
8. Staff Sergeant Dominick 'Tempest' Manganiello- Peter Facinelli.

Actresses:  
Angela Montero- Rachael Leah Cook.  
Hanna Lee- Lucy Liu.

* * *

Hello my name is Valentine Sterling; I was 10 when I was in a car accident with my mother. I was then sent to Xavier's school for the gifted after I thought I started hearing things when people lied to me.

The Ability I got from the accident was that I could hear people's truths when they lie in my head.

Thanks to my mutation I could hear people's truths, like when you ask someone if they stole your money and they say no. Well I hear the truth in my head, so I guess you can call me a human lie detector. Pretty awesome, huh?

My father is in the army, he wasn't there when mom and I were in the car accident and he stood by my side through everything especially when mutants became known to the world, he still loved me, my older sister hated me, my older brother accepted the fact that I got a mutation, though he doesn't talk about it much, and my younger brother thought it was completely awesome, my other sister Stephanie also thought it was cool.

Now many years later, I'm traveling with a delta group as their 'Lie Detector,' though as first they didn't want a mutant with them, a female mutant at that.

There were few that didn't care that I was a mutant but that I was a female entering a battlefield, so they took it upon themselves to teach me, though Richard Winters Junior refused to fight me again after I broke his nose, which made them laugh and I could of sworn that Matthew (my future husband) was laughing quietly to himself, since back then Matt was extremely quiet unless the situation called for him to speak.

Well anyway this is my story, may what happened to me and other mutants change your way of thinking, just because we have abilities don't make us any less human unlike monsters like people who murder each other for a stupid reason or someone who hurts children.

AN: For those who are going to read this, this story is a crossover between X-men and NCIS, it will also have appearances by JAG and some characters from Band of Brothers, and if you have ideas on what should be done in this story please send me a message, thank you :)


	2. ch 1 The Beginning

_People are always blaming their circumstances for what they are. I don't believe in circumstances. The people who get on in this world are the people who get up and look for the circumstances they want, and, if they can't find them, make them. ~G.B. Shaw, Mrs. Warren's Profession, 1893.  


* * *

_

_Thoughts  
(Flash Backs)_  
YELLING_**  
The Truth**  
(Xavier's mind voice)  


* * *

_

**CHAPTER 1: THIS IS HOW IT STARTED.  


* * *

**

~November 25th, Thanksgiving, 2071 (an: I think), Val's 61~

Thanksgiving, a time when family gathers and tells a bunch of stories about each other, completely embarrasses some.

After sending the younger kids to bed because it was past their bedtime but the older kids ask how Grandpa Matthew and Grandma Val meet.

Val, Rick Jr, Logan, Jackson, Kieran, Caleb, Adrian, and Dominick laugh.

Matthew's eyebrow twitches in response and sighs exasperantly.

Which makes them laugh again.

After the laughing is over, Val smiles remembering how they meet.

"Well, this is how it went..."

~April 10th, 2010 11:45 a.m. (an: I think), Val's POV~

"Ow!" I yelp rubbing my knee, as I ran into the kitchen counter of Xavier's institute house.

Bobby Drake a.k.a. Iceman laughed at me.

"It's not funny, jerk!" I snap a little at him.

Bobby grins and says, "Sorry." **No i'm not**.

I give him a look that says that I don't believe him.

Bobby just grins sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

I shake my head, the feeling of pain going away.

I pause in turning around, then turn back towards Bobby and ask, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Bobby has an 'uh-oh' look on his face before saying, "School got let out early." **I actually ditched cuz I got bored.**

I once again give him a look that says I don't believe him.

"You can't lie to the master detector bobby," Logan says as he saunters into the kitchen and making a beeline to the refrigerator, grabbing a beer.

I smirk and walk out of the kitchen as bobby pouts.

Walking down the hallway passed some students as they chat merrily.

As I get to the stairs, I run into Storm.

"Afternoon Val, what are you doing this afternoon?" Storm asks as she stops at the last step.

"Afternoon Ororo, I was thinking about going to the hair and nail salon, why?" I ask, tilting my head, looking at Storm.

"I was wondering if you can go to the store for me on your way back," Storm asks.

I nod saying, "Sure."

Storm smiles and hands me a small list saying, "Thank you Val, I would've went myself but I found myself going to lecture bobby on the importance of school."

I smirk as I walk away saying, "He's in the kitchen with Logan, have fun."

Storm shakes her head and heads towards the kitchen as I walk out of the front doors and to the huge garage.

Entering the garage, I head towards my car, which is a 1967 Chevy impala.

Which looks like a hunk of junk but it isn't.

_It's as the saying goes; don't judge a book by it's over._

I get into my impala and start him up, thoroughly enjoying the loud rumble coming from the engine like a fleet of Harley's.

_One of the best sounds in the world, well in my opinion anyway._

I then drive out the school gates, and towards Hannah's Hair and Nail Salon, not noticing that someone was following.

~30 Minutes Later, Hannah's Hair and Nail Salon~

Pulling into the salon's small parking lot, I see Hannah talking to someone on the phone.

More like screaming at someone, I'm pretty sure I heard "Fucker!" "Kiss my ass!" and "Hell no!"

_Someone got on the wrong side of Hannah Lee._

I find a parking spot fast, and I pull in, turning off the car engine and putting it in park.

Sitting there for a moment, I take out my wallet and grab a credit card, and then I hide my wallet in the glove compartment and locking it.

Stepping out of the car, I notice several big, black SUV's with tinted windows down the block from the saloon.

I quickly lock my car, and press a button on my keys and it makes the car beep.

I then walk towards the Salon entrance.

_Hmm, something up, what it is I don't know yet... Oh maybe it has something to do with why Hannah was reaming someone a new one._

Stepping into the semi-busy salon, I step up to the desk and see my friend Angela.

"Hello Val, what can Hannah do for you today?" Angela asks.

"Just a hair cut and dye, and my nails and toe nails done too." I tell her as she writes down what I wanted done.

"What type of hair style and color?" Angela asks looking at me.

"You remember the pink video for just like a pill?" I ask her.

Angela nods and says, "Yes, is that what you want for you hair."

I nod and say, "Yep and for my finger and toe nails, just paint them back with white tips."

Angela nods and writes what I wanted for my nails down too.

"Okay, so chin length black hair with magenta streaks, and black nails with white tips?" Angela asks to make sure they got it right.

I nod and say, "Yes."

Angela nods and tears the piece of paper with what I wanted to get done on it and gestures me to follow her to her hair station.

She gestures for me to sit in the chair as she drapes a cloak over me (an: it's one of those items that salon people use to make sure that hair doesn't go on you... can't remember what they're called.)

She then places a towel on the back of my neck so that my hair doesn't go down my back.

As Angela gets her hair stuff together I ask, "Do you know what Hannah was doing on the phone?"

Angela pauses and says, "Nope, why?"

I chuckle then say, "When I pulled into the salon parking lot she was tearing someone a new hole over the phone."

Angela blinks as she picks up some scissors and a comb as she says, "Nice, I wonder who got Hannah that worked up?"

I shrug and say, "I don't know but Hannah never gets that worked up ever, it's pretty much impossible."

Angela agrees as she starts cutting my hair in a chin length bob.

"Well, there's only a couple of people who can do that, #1 her ex-boyfriend who doesn't bother her anymore, wonder why?"

She looks at me in her mirror as I say, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Angela of course knew I was lying but didn't say anything since she saw the pictures of the before and after.

_That was fun though._

"Anyway #2 would be her mother asking her for money... again." Angela continues as she combs my hair to make sure everything is okay.

_Gold digging bitch, never liked her ever._

"Jesus Christ! Can't Hannah just tell her mother to fuck off?" I ask Angela as she puts on some gloves and opening the hair dye boxes.

Before she grabs the hair dye, she grabs some hair clips and clips a chunk of my hair on the left side of my face and some smaller clips to hold some pieces for the purple/pink hair dye.

"I don't know, though Hannah's mother is a bitch, she's still her mother, a part of her will always love her." Angela says as she mixes the stuff for the hair dye.

Angela sees the look on my face and says, "You just want her to go to hell, don't you?"

_Yes._

Angela, knowing me all too well as she puts some paper towels around my ears as she starts to dye my hair as she says, "That's an obvious yes."

I smile widely as I say, "You know me all to well."

"Unfortunately," Angela mutters as I say fake indignantly, "I heard that!"

She just smiles, clipping the part of my hair that's already dyed to my head as she grabs another section and starts dying that part too.

"So where was I? Oh yeah I was at #3 Chantel." Angela says clipping my hair again and making sure her dye brush was covered with dye before grabbing another section of hair.

I grimaced as I say, "Ah, Chantel... How is the town whore by the way?"

Before Angela could say anything Hannah comes Tearing in, and rants, "I can't believe them! Those fucking jackasses! Who do they think they are! They're not my fucking masters! I don't answer to them! I refuse to bow down to them!"

"Refuse to bow to who?" Angela and I ask at the same time, startling Hannah as she whips around, hands to her heart.

"Ah! You two scared the hell out of me!" Hannah exclaims as she gets her breathing under control.

Angela shakes her head smiling and clipping my hair again before grabbing another section of hair and starts dying it.

I snicker hysterically while sitting still.

"So, who do you refuse to bow down too?" Angela asks clipping the dyed piece of hair to my head and putting some dye on the dye brush.

Hannah sighs as she plops down in an empty chair besides us, as Angela finishes with one side of my head and making sure enough dye is on the brush before starting on the left side of my head.

"Oh, it's nothing really, just some wannabe gangster's trying to extort some protection money from me, and it's pissing me off." Hannah says, running a hand through her hair.

"Need me to kick their Asses?" I ask as Angela shakes her head, and quickly works her way through the rest of my hair.

Hannah seems to think it over before saying, "Not right now Val, they're only using words, when they use force I'll give you the heads up, okay?"

I grin and to and do a little dance in my seat, making Angela shake her head in exasperation at us and says, "Val, I've finished with the black, i'm going to do the magenta part now."

Angela puts down the dye brush with black dye and picks up a new one and dips it into the magenta hair dye.

Grabbing a chunk from the left side of my face near the eye brow and puts the dye on it, then clips it up, then grabs another chuck on the right side just above my eyebrow and dye's that part magenta too, then clips it.

Angela steps back and says, "I'm done with your hair now I'm going to be doing your nails now."

I nod as Hannah looks at the piece of paper Angela wrote on earlier and says, "Why not, I'll do your feet and Angela can get your hands."

I nod again as they get the nail stuff ready.

Looking into the mirror I notice that one of the black SUV's that where down the street have moved up some and was now in front of the salon.

A woman gets out of the SUV and walks towards the salon.

The woman also had long wavy brown hair, pale skin and green eyes.

As the woman enters, one of the employee's of Hannah's comes up and asks what can she do for her.

_I think the employee's name is Jessica._

Jessica places the woman in the chair left of me and gets some scissors and a comb.

Angela and Hannah by then had come back with the nail stuff and gets to work.

Hannah puts my feet in this warm water and let's them soak for a moment.

Hannah then takes my feet out and dries them off with a towel, then rubs some lotion on my feet and legs; she then starts painting my toenails.

Angela had done the same but with my fingernails.

In the span of a minute my nails and toenails are almost done, they put little dryers over them to help the paint dry faster.

The whole time they were painting my nails, I felt that woman who came in the salon staring at me, though I couldn't see her, I felt her.

"Your nails are almost done Val, just a coat of nail polish protector (an: I think that's what it's called) over the black polish and white tips before putting them back in the dryer for a couple of minutes." Hannah says she puts the nail polish protector on my toenails before passing the polish to Angela.

Hannah then puts my toes in the little dryer before going to the desk and answering the phone.

"There all done, only the drying is left and washing your hair out," Angela says as she caps the nail polish protector before putting it down on her rolling tray.

"Awesome," I tell her as I sit there, Angela turns the channel on the TV to Animal Planet.

"So you won't be bored," She says as she glances at me, knowing that if I were bored I would do something crazy.

I grin, and then turn back towards the TV.

Two minutes later, I was in one of those hair dryer chairs for at least 30 minutes.

~30 Minutes Later~

Angela comes back from the back room and comes over and checks my hair.

She touches my hair to make sure it's all dry, sensing that my hair was dry Angela started taking out all the clips.

"I can wash it out?" I ask touching my hair.

Angela nods and says, "Yes, you can use the herbal essences for colored hair, it's the pink one."

I nod walking over to one of the sinks and grabbing the two pink bottles for dyed hair, then turned on one of the sinks (an: you know the one where they wash your hair).

I run my head under the water as the door opens and Hannah yelps in surprise.

Lifting my head slightly I see about 8 men in camo and 2 high ranking military officials, including my father.

I blink and say, "Dad?"

My dad looks in my direction and sees me with short dark hair with water dripping everywhere.

Dad comes over with some of the military men looking nervous.

_I wonder why they're nervous?_

"You do realize that you're dripping water everywhere sweetheart," Dad says as he stops just in front of the chair.

I look down and some water dripping onto the floor from my hair as I mutter, "Oops."

"Are you done washing your hair?" Dad asks, as I shake my head 'no'.

Of course when I shook my head I ended up getting some drops of water on my dad's uniform.

Dad ignores the water droplets on his uniform and gestures me to lean over the sink.

Dad puts some of the herbal essence shampoo in his hand then messages it into my hair before putting my head under the water and rinses off the shampoo, before doing the same with the conditioner.

Dad grabbed a towel and gave it to me to dry my hair with.

While Dad was washing my hair, Hannah was going crazy and Angela was trying to calm her down.

After I had dried my hair I look over them men in front of me.

Though most of them were quite handsome, only one made my heart skip a beat.

He was tall, about 6' 3" looked to way about 205 lbs, though most of it was muscle.

He had tanned skin and hazel eyes with a blue ring around the edge of the iris and his eyes seemed to look like a hawks eye.

His facial features... now that I look closer he kind of reminds me of Eric Bana, only his eye color is different and an inch taller.

I blink remembering that my father was here, turning to him I ask, "What are you doing here?"

Blinking again, I ask, "How the hell did you know where I was?"

Dad looks at me and pats my head before gesturing to the two high-ranking officials.

I raise an eyebrow, not understanding what they wanted still as I say, "Well? What the hell do you want?"

Dad looks up at the ceiling with a look on his face that said 'oh dear'.

One of the high-ranking officials looked to be in the army with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel spoke up, "It's classified."

My eye twitches.

_Figures.  


* * *

_

Playlist for Chapter:  
Orianthi- Believe  
Orianthi- God Only Knows  
2PM- Getting Tired of Waiting


End file.
